


i'll softly melt

by singinglight



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, tsundere jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singinglight/pseuds/singinglight
Summary: Jonghyun loved winter. It was the season of cozy sweaters, hot chocolate and warm fireplaces. The only part he didn't love was the cold: specifically, standing outside in it.





	i'll softly melt

 

Snowflakes swirled through the air, powdery white snow coating the world in a fluffy white carpet. The wind howled, cold biting at Jonghyun's cheeks as he buried himself further into his big winter coat. He regretted agreeing to meet up at their usual spot. It was way too cold to wait outside.

Where the hell was Minhyun?

This entire thing was his idea in the first place. Jonghyun grumbled under his breath, stomping his feet on the snow covered ground. 

He was so caught up in his frustrations that he almost missed the familiar voice calling his name. Jonghyun blinked, turning to the source of the sound. It was Minhyun, of course, waving an arm in the air as he ran towards him.

"Thought you stood me up or something," he said when Minhyun stopped beside him. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry. I lost track of time." He grinned teasingly. "Aw, were you perhaps worried about me? Jonghyun, you're so cute."

Jonghyun scoffed, inwardly grateful for the cold: at least he could blame his flushed face on that. "I wasn't worried, bighead. I was just enjoying some peace and quiet. Too bad that's over now."

Minhyun's mouth dropped open in disbelief, eyes twinkling. "Rude! Admit it, you enjoy my company!"

At another gust of icy wind Jonghyun pulled up his scarf to cover his face. "Never," he said, voice muffled.

Minhyun didn't respond, shivering. Glancing at him inconspicuously, Jonghyun noticed he wasn't wearing any gloves or a scarf. The fool.

"Are you cold?" he blurted out, and immediately regretted it. Obviously. The question seemed redundant to Minhyun too: he looked at him oddly before replying in a saccharine tone, "Of course not, silly! Don't we all just  _love_  being outside when it's literally freezing? There's really nothing like it."

Jonghyun frowned at Minhyun's sarcasm, then frowned again at his bright red nose and ears.

It was... cute. Pitiful, too. 

Before he could think it through any further, Jonghyun removed his scarf and looped it around Minhyun clumsily, fingers brushing against Minhyun's cheeks. They were soft, a bit round. Like steamed buns. He cringed at his own thoughts. Abort, abort.

"Next time, bring your own stuff, okay? It's freezing."

Jonghyun quickly shoved his hands back into his coat. He didn't like what this whole situation was doing to his heart, so he turned his head, avoiding Minhyun's wondering gaze. 

Silence. His own heartbeat pounding like crazy. A soft rustling sound.

Sensing something brushing against the side of his face, Jonghyun looked up reflexively, only to see the long scarf partially being wrapped back around him. Scarf sharing, really? How unpractical. He turned to Minhyun, ready to protest, but stopped at the realization of how close they were standing. If he wanted to, he could count each individual snowflake clinging to dark lashes. Minhyun's breath formed puffy little clouds in the air, tickling Jonghyun's face.

"This way, we'll both be warm."

No argument there. A fire was currently blazing in his chest: his throat was dry, hands clammy with cold sweat. Everything he'd been planning to say had disappeared from his mind.

"Ah- uhm. Thanks." How did Minhyun do it, expressing his feelings so openly? He just did whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Wasn't he aware of the effect he had on people?

Besides, why did he  _always_  have to one-up Jonghyun like that? A strange determination rose in him. He could be affectionate, too! 

Jonghyun leaned up to press a quick kiss on Minhyun's cold lips.

"You're sweet." he whispered, before taking off at almost superhuman speed, scarf sharing be damned. Minhyun could have the cursed thing, he didn't need it. He felt like he was on fire.

At the unexpected PDA, Minhyun seemed to be stunned, frozen in his spot as Jonghyun power walked in (hopefully) the direction of the cafe. After a moment of recovery Minhyun quickly followed after him.

"Wait for me, you don't even know the way!" he laughed, wrapping an arm around Jonghyun's shoulders.

Jonghyun didn't protest at the arm draped around him. It made sense - body heat. Humans were warmer than scarves anyways. 

 

 

 * * *

 

  
The cafe was nice. Small, quaint. He would've added peaceful to the list of descriptors if it wasn't for Minhyun, who was apparently out to kill today: the barely extinguished fire in his chest erupted again as Minhyun ordered the heartshaped marshmallows to go along with their hot chocolate. 

"It's called romance, JRie. I thought we should try it sometime. Besides, it's their winter specialty! It's now or never." Minhyun's tone was dripping with fondness. 

Jonghyun's face burned as the staff cooed at them. "I don't want your stupid hearts-"

"You've already got my heart, though? Ah, here they come. Thanks." Minhyun said as the drinks were placed on their table, "Hey, it looks pretty good? At least try some before you get all whiny. Say  _ah_!"

Feeling so embarrassed he could die, he smacked away Minhyun's hands attempting to feed him and grabbed the drink himself, carefully taking a sip. It was good, although still a little too hot to drink comfortably. Sweet. Just the right amount. Jonghyun closed his eyes, quietly savoring the taste.

"You like it." Minhyun sounded unbearably smug. Ugh.

He scrunched up his nose before facing Minhyun, carefully making his face as blank as possible. "It's... okay."

"Just  _okay_?" To be honest, this just became a new entry in his personal top 5 of best hot chocolates ever. He'd never admit that to Minhyun though. His head was already big enough without Jonghyun constantly praising him.

"Yes, okay! Why don't you try it yourself, if you want to know so badly... hey, why are you laughing?"

"Jonghyun, you really can't lie. Not your fault, it's the eyes." Minhyun's voice was light, traces of laughter still seeping through it. 

"What, they're just eyes! And- ah,  _fine_ , whatever you want. Hwang Minhyun, this is one of the best hot chocolates I've ever had." Jonghyun said grudgingly. It was the truth. Without realizing, he'd already emptied the entire mug. The hot chocolate was really, really good.

"Yes! I chose well, didn't I? As expected, I'm an expert when it comes to your taste."

He couldn't refute that. Minhyun truly knew him well, and took special care to remember his likes and dislikes. Honestly, Jonghyun knew he was lucky, so lucky to have met a person like Minhyun. Someone willing to accept him, to love him and all his peculiarities. God, why did winter always make him feel so sentimental?

He blinked rapidly and quickly reached out the other, still full, mug to Minhyun, meeting his eyes. "Don't just look at me, try some yourself. You're supposed to drink this when it's hot, you know? Before the hearts melt away."

Minhyun accepted the drink, smile widening. "Kim Jonghyun, are you  _romancing_  me?"

"...Minhyun, we're a couple. We're literally out on a date right now." he deadpanned, hiding a smile of his own at Minhyun's reddening ears.

"Right, we're going out. You and me. Together." Minhyun said as he looked down into the mug, staring blissfully at the melting (used to be) heart-shaped marshmallows. His ears were as red as they'd been when they were outside. Maybe redder. He looked like a fool, a fool in love. Jonghyun considered the very real, very mortifying possibility of his own facial expression matching Minhyun's and stood up, chair screeching loudly.

"You can finish that. I'll go pay." 

"Wow, look at you. Are you trying to impress me or something?"

Yes. Is it working? 

Jonghyun swallowed back his response and simply shook his head, fanning his face as he walked up to the counter. Was it just him or was it hot in here? He felt like he was about to melt, like a marshmallow Jonghyun. Suddenly being outside in the cold seemed a lot more appealing than before.

 

  
* * *

 

Redact that last statement: it was misinformed and highly inaccurate. 

“Get back here!”

Minhyun's eyes crinkled as he dashed away, Jonghyun hot on his heels. This was  _not_  how he had envisioned their date to end. Talk about a walk in the park gone wrong. His clothes were beginning to get wet with melted snow and it was all Minhyun's fault. The worst part of it all was that Jonghyun didn't even really mind: Minhyun's genuine happiness, bright eyes and wide smile, left him stunned. It was a secret goal of his to get Minhyun to smile in that pure, unguarded way at least once a day.

If he had to get absolutely wrecked in a snowball fight to achieve that goal, then so be it. 

Minhyun's aim was scarily accurate, managing to hit Jonghyun more times than he'd like to admit. Sprinting in attempt to catch up to Minhyun's stupidly long legs, his feet suddenly slipped on the icy ground. He wobbled before landing on his back with a pained cry, staring up at the white sky in mild shock. Ouch. That'd be a nice bruise.

Yet Jonghyun didn't feel bad. Rather, he felt free, more so than he had in ages. All that mattered was the here, the now: and in this moment, he felt like he could do anything. Strangely nostalgic all of a sudden, he moved his limbs around in the snow, creating an impression in the white carpet as he flailed.

Minhyun had turned back at the sound of his fall and approached him, expression a mixture of amused and concerned.

“Snow angel.” he said simply, and Minhyun nodded, eyes soft as he reached out a hand to help him up.

Jonghyun smiled, grabbed onto his hand and  _yanked_ , bursting into laughter as Minhyun lost balance and landed next to him with a muffled groan.  

“Wow... betrayal. Add that to the long list of things I didn't see coming.”

Jonghyun laughed again. He'd been doing that a lot today. “Oh, you have a list? Interesting. What's number one?”

His laughter came to a stop as he met Minhyun's sharp yet gentle eyes. The shiver running through him had nothing to do with the cold. 

“You.”

... Oh. Jonghyun licked his lips, hesitant, and watched Minhyun's gaze follow the motion.

“Well,” he started carefully, “you can add this to your list.”

He threw the snowball he'd been forming secretly at Minhyun's face and hurriedly got up, running for his life.  
  
  
  
"Kim Jonghyun!!!"

 

Worth it.

 

 

* * *

 

Having (more or less) safely reached home, they shook the snow off of their clothing while bickering lightheartedly.  
  
“What's it called again, dying of extreme cold?”

Jonghyun sighed at the dramatics, but honestly, he could relate. This winter weather was no joke. Having a big snowball fight like a couple of eight year olds probably didn't help much either.  
  
“Hypothermia.”  
“That's it! That's me right now. I can't feel my toes, this is the end...” Minhyun whined.

Jonghyun reached up, smacking the top of his head lightly.

“Don't be such a baby. You won't die. I won't let you.” he scolded, feeling unreasonably fond of the giant puppy that was his boyfriend.

“Then you'll have to find a way to somehow warm me up within about 10 seconds, because I really feel-”

Minhyun's choked off gasp interrupted whatever he'd been about to say as Jonghyun pressed his lips to Minhyun's neck. 

“You seem plenty warm to me,” he murmured against smooth skin.

Minhyun's arms naturally wrapped around his waist, cold fingers somehow managing to find a sliver of skin between the countless layers of winter clothing. Jonghyun breathed out shakily as he trailed his mouth upwards, nibbling along Minhyun's jawline.

“Jonghyun…”

The soft, pleading call of his name, the cool touches and gently traced patterns on his skin, it was overwhelming. Intoxicating. A hand tangled in Jonghyun's hair, lifting his head. Their breaths mingled together.

“Hi,” Minhyun said in a low voice. Then he gently caught Jonghyun's chin and kissed him, right on the mouth, softer and warmer than any kiss had a right to be. His eyes fluttered shut as Minhyun bit at his lower lip in question, sweeping his tongue lightly over the reddened area afterwards. Jonghyun sighed, opening up as the kiss deepened, and pressed himself further against Minhyun. Closer, he needed to be closer. His whole body was burning. Minhyun's lips were soft and insistent and sweet and-

When they seperated, Minhyun looked dazed. Jonghyun felt ridiculously proud to be the reason why.

“Still cold?”

The arms around Jonghyun's waist tightened their grip as Minhyun let out a breathy laugh.

“If that’s how you'll warm me up, JRie, I think I’d like to be cold forever from now on.”

Jonghyun smiled up at him.

"Cheesy."  
"You know you love it."  
"... I do. Love you."  
"Who's the cheesy one now, huh?"   
"Still you."  
"And I'm proud of that fact. Now, kiss me again."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have two ongoing fics rn but . i was in the mood for some plotless Seasonal Twohyun Softness so  
> here it is ....  
> i rly enjoy writing tsundere jonghyun hdhg i just love that part of the 2hyun dynamic where it's like
> 
> jonghyun:  
> minhyun: aw jrie you're so cute !!
> 
> versus
> 
> minhyun:  
> jonghyun: what are you being so loud for
> 
> LMAO they're so funny and sweet together .... i love them  
> title's from f(x)'s wish list (my girls T_T)
> 
> hope u enjoyed & happy holidays everyone !!


End file.
